An array substrate that includes a scintillator layer converting radiation into fluorescence and a photoelectric conversion element converting the fluorescence into a signal charge, a circuit board that includes a control circuit and/or an amplifier/converter circuit, a flexible printed circuit board that electrically connects the control circuit of the circuit board and control lines provided in the array substrate, a flexible printed circuit board that electrically connects the amplifier/converter circuit of the circuit board and data lines provided in the array substrate, etc., are provided in a radiation detector such as an X-ray detector, etc.
Also, multiple interconnect pads that electrically connect the flexible printed circuit board and the control lines are provided in a peripheral edge region of the array substrate.
Multiple interconnect pads, sockets, etc., that electrically connect the flexible printed circuit board and the control circuit are provided in a peripheral edge region of the circuit board.
Also, multiple interconnect pads that electrically connect the flexible printed circuit board and the data lines are provided in the peripheral edge region of the array substrate.
Multiple interconnect pads, sockets, etc., that electrically connect the flexible printed circuit board and the amplifier/converter circuit are provided in the peripheral edge region of the circuit board.
Here, in recent years, to realize the downsizing of the radiation detector, it has become desirable to downsize the array substrate, that is, to shorten the dimensions of the array substrate in the direction in which the control lines extend and the direction in which the data lines extend.
However, in the case where the array substrate is simply made smaller, the distance between the region where the interconnect pads on the control line side are provided and the region where the interconnect pads on the data line side are provided becomes short.
Therefore, there is a risk that the interconnect operation may become difficult due to interference between the flexible printed circuit boards, etc.
Also, generally, the planar configuration of the flexible printed circuit board is a straight band configuration.
Therefore, in the case where the distance in the array substrate becomes short between the region where the interconnect pads on the control line side are provided and the region where the interconnect pads on the data line side are provided, the distance between the region where the interconnect pads on the control circuit side, etc., are provided and the region where the interconnect pads on the amplifier/converter circuit side, etc., are provided correspondingly becomes short in the circuit board as well.
Also, in the circuit board, it is necessary to provide electronic components such as resistors, semiconductor elements, etc., included in the circuit.
Therefore, in the circuit board, in the case where the distance between the region where the interconnect pads on the control circuit side, etc., are provided and the region where the interconnect pads on the amplifier/converter circuit side, etc., are provided becomes short, there is a risk that the distance between the electronic components included in the control circuit and the electronic components included in the amplifier/converter circuit may become too short; and the arrangement of the electronic components may be difficult.
As a result, there is a risk that the downsizing of the radiation detector can no longer be realized.